Grojband Couples One shots
by Fabulous-Lavigne
Summary: Hey guys. So this story I am going to write one shots for each couple. If use guys got a couple for me to write then tell me in the reviews. I hope you enjoy the one shots I do. Plz vote on my poll.
1. Christmas Suprises

**AN: Hey Guys i'm back with my third story. BTW sorry if the first chapter is rushed because I am up late. So I hope you like this story. I hope you can review my story and tell what you think. (I had edited to make the story more clear to read)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

**Couple/s: Corney (Corey and Laney) and Larrie (Larry and Carrie)**

* * *

In Peaceville it was winter where 4 kids Corey, Laney, Kin and Kon was having a nice hot chocolate and was near the fire because it was Christmas. They was so relaxed. Laney had looked at Corey.

"Hey Lanes are you ok." Corey asked his red head friend.

"Yh I'm ok Core, just I little bit cold." Laney said as she was shivering.

"Do you want to come sit close to me." Corey said as he wrapped his arms around Laney. Laney had blushed.

"Tthhannks Core." Laney said feeling comfortable. Kin and Kon had looked at Corey and Laney and had gushed. They had heard a knock on the door. Corey had opened the garage door where it was freezing cold. It was the Newman's.

"What do use guys want?" Corey said as he gave a glare at the Newman's.

"R-Riffin, please l-let us in, were freezing outside." Carrie said in a shaky voice.

"Mmmmmm say Grojband is the best band, and is a better band than The Newman's." Corey said.

"No way the Newman's are better than Grojband." Larry had said.

"Fine if you Newman's want to freeze to death like an ice pole." Corey said as he walked away.

"Fine, Grojband is better than the Newman's." She muttered under her breath.

"Sorry I couldn't hear," Corey smirked more.

"GROJBAND IS BETTER THAN THE NEWMAN'S!" Carrie shouted. "Now let us in before we freeze!"

"Ok fine," Corey said.

**Grojband is better than the Newman's**

"Thanks for letting us in guys." Carrie said.

"It's ok as much as we hate use we can't let you freeze to death." Laney had said.

"Hey does any of use want hot chocolate." Corey said.

"Yes please." The Newman's said at the same time.

"Ok then 4 hot chocolate coming up." Corey said rushing. Carrie had swiftly move towards Larry and told him "Larry, I'm cold can I hug you please." Carrie said as Larry was blushing.

"Ssure Care." Larry said as he stuttered. Carrie had rested her head on Larry's chest and said to him, "I feel so safe in your arms, you are warm and toasty." Carrie said as she snuggled to Larry a bit more.

"Did somebody say toast." Kon and Konnie said at the same time. "Jinx." Kon and Konnie said at the same time again. "Double Jinx." They kept going on and on. "Guy's can you be quite please." Kim and Kin said as they both blushed.

Meanwhile Laney was bored out of her mind, she had nobody to talk to, so she went into the kitchen to see Corey.

"Hey Corey, do you need help carrying the hot chocolates." Laney said as she offered.

"Yh thanks Lanes, what would I do without you." Corey said as Laney blushed red. Corey and Laney walked in with two hot chocolates in their hands and gave one to the Newman's. "Thank you Corey." The Newman's said at the same time. Corey and Laney sat down next to each other and saw a mistletoe over there heads. They had both blushed and smiled. Laney had leaned in, Corey had grabbed Laney's face and kissed her on the lips for 10 seconds.

They were both breathless and speechless. "I love you Lanes." Corey said to Laney.

"Me too Core." Laney had said and they had both kissed.

"Uggg get a room guys sheesh." Larry said to the happy couple. Carrie had gazed at Larry's green eyes and told Larry, "Larrs close your eyes." Carrie said as Larry closed his eyes. Carrie had put her hands on Larry's cheeks and kissed him. Larry's eyes was wide open, he was shocked but happy. They had separated for air and looked love struck. "Will you be my boyfriend Larrs." Carrie said to Larry. "I would love to." They had kissed again but turned into a make out session and Kim,Kin,Kon and Konnie took photo's of the two happy couples. It was a merry Christmas.

**The End!**

* * *

**AN: Sorry if the first chapter seems rushed. I am really tired. So please review about this chapter. BTW tell me which couple you want me to do next. It can also be fanon or the same couple I used for this chapter. Bye Everyone. :)**


	2. Two Tickets To Friendsville

**AN: Hey everyone. I'm here with chapter 2. I would like to thanks lolliepopsticks for pm me and for suggesting this couple. This is a Corrie (Carrie and Corey) chapter. Enjoy! ****(I had edited to make the story more clear to read)**

**Couple: Corrie (Corey and Carrie)**

* * *

Today in peaceville, there was a funfair opening and a blue haired boy named Corey had two tickets to the funfair. He had entered the garage and said to his best friends

"Hey guys , guess what I got!" Corey said excitedly.

"A yacht." Kin said. "A bike." Kon said. "Or a bikeyacht." Kin and Kon said happily.

"No and no" Corey said leaning down to Kin and Kon.

"Well, what is it Core?" Laney had asked.

"Two funfair tickets." Corey said as he made a happy face.

"So which one of use wanna come?" Corey questioned his 3 best friends as they all looked at each other.

"Umm Core, not to break your spirit, but none of us can't go." Laney said in a sad tone and Corey looked upset and looked down at the ground.

"Oh." Corey said in a sad tone.

"Anyways Corey we all got a go." Kin said.

"Bye Corey, sorry for making you upset." Kon said as everyone said their goodbye's to Corey.

As everyone left, Corey had taken a walk around the park until he bumped into a girl. It was Carrie from The Newman's.

"Omg I'm so sorry I didn't see where I was... Carrie?" Corey said panicking helping her up.

"Uggg Riffin what are you doing here. And let go of my hand! Do you like me or something?!" Carrie said giving Corey a glare taking her hand on his.

"I'm taking a walk, what about you? And ew, why would I like someone like you!" Corey said.

"Me too, I just needed fresh air because I'm just wondering what I'm doing on Saturday?" Carrie said to the blue haired boy.

"Hey Newman, as much as I don't like you. Would you want to come with me to the funfair this Saturday." Corey said nervously as he put his hand on his neck. "Ummm sure Riffen, I got nothing better to do. Larry's going to his nan's and Kim and Konnie are going to camp for a week." Carrie said.

"Cool, I'll see you tomorrow at 2:00." Corey said nervously. "Ok bye I guess." Carrie said.

Today was Saturday and Corey was getting ready to go to the funfair with Carrie. Corey had heard a knock on the door and knew it was Carrie, and had ran downstairs very quickly. He had answered the door and saw Carrie. She had curled her hair and is wearing the same thing she wears everyday.

"Wow, you look pretty." Corey said as he blushed.

"Thanks Riffin." Carrie said.

"Ready." Corey said holding his hand out.

"Let's go." Carrie said as she held Corey's hand. Corey and Carrie both looked each other and blushed looking at their hands.

The two blue heads had arrived at the fair and saw all the rides and activities. There eyes had widened and looked shocked of how many rides there was.

"I think we should go on the Lukey Spooky." Corey says as he's pointing to the scary ride.

"I don't know Riffin, I hate scary rides." Carrie said in a shaky voice.

"Don't worry Carrie, it's not that scary only the beginning is, I'll be right by your side." Corey says as Carrie punched his arm.

"Fine, but you better be by my side the whole time." Carrie says angrily.

"Ok ok your scaring me a bit." Corey says standing back. Corey and Carrie gets into the ride and Carrie looks scared while Corey looks excited. The ride starts and a scary cardboard goes to Carrie and Corey's face and Carrie quickly hugged Corey.

About two minutes later the ride had ended. Carrie was shaking in fear and Corey had held her.

"Carrie are you ok." Corey says.

"Yh I'm ok thanks." Carrie said as she pecks Corey's check. Corey had touched his check where Carrie kiss his cheek.

"Sorry, I just wanted to say thanks."

"Oh its no problem Carrie." Corey says. "Thanks Riffin, your not bad after all." Carrie says giving him a compliment.

"Now since you chose a ride that scared me, I get to choose a ride to go on." Carrie said as Corey rolled his eyes. It was a good day and Corey and Carrie finally got along.

**The End.**


	3. Flirting Can Turn Into a Nightmare

**AN: OMG 2 chapters in 1 day. Wow that's amazing. I would like to thank .9231 for choosing this couple to write about. ****(I had edited to make the story more clear to read)**

**Couple: Larrie (Larry and Carrie)**

* * *

At Larry's house, the 4 newmans were having a sleepover. They were named Carrie, Larry, Kim and Konnie. They were all watching a movie called 15 days of the world left, Kim and Konnie was really scared that they were hugging each other really tightly. Carrie and Larry was watching the movie as Carrie moved her hand to Larry's.

Larry had moved his hand away and blushed, "Sssoorrryy Car, am I taking too much room." Larry said as he stuttered in front of his crush.

"No Larrs, I was just a bit scared of the movie." Carrie said as she lied.

"Oh Care, this is not real, its not gonna happen I promise." Larry said as Carrie put her head on his shoulder. "My dad always told me, if your scared of a horror movie think of something that makes you happy." Larry said to his blue haired friend.

"But Larrs you make me happy." Carrie said as she moved her hands through his red, smooth hair. Larry was blushing as red as his hair. "Your hair is so smooth." Carrie say rubbing his hair more. The movie had ended and Kim and Konnie was sleeping while Larry and Carrie was looking at them. Larry had looked at his watch and it was 12:38am and said to Carrie, "I think we should get some sleep."

Carrie and Larry was sorting out their stuff for bed. Larry had his red pyjamas on and Carrie had her blue pyjamas without her orange beanie. Carrie had sorted out her sleeping bag and put it next to Larry's bed.

"Goodnight Car." Larry said. "Night Larrs." Carrie said as he fell a sleep.

About an hour later, Carrie had kept tossing and turning. Carrie had woke up holding her hand towards her chest and starts panting really loud that it woke up Larry. "Car what's wrong." Larry said to his friend.

"Oh hey Larrs, im ok." Carrie had said as she itched her nose.

"You know, when you itch your nose that means your lying." Larry said. "Carrie, you know you can tell me anything." Larry said as Carrie started to cry.

"Oh I'm sorry Larry, I just kept having nightmares about my dad ever since he died 10 years ago." Carrie said, as Larry was figuring out why she kept moving close to him.

"So is this why you kept moving close to me." Larry explained.

"Yes it's true." Carrie put her head down in shame.

"Oh Car, why didn't you tell me." Larry said as he hugged her tightly, she had put her head on his shoulder and cried softly. "I'm sorry this had happened to you." Larry said as Carrie cried onto his shoulder.

"Thankyou." Carrie said quietly.

"It's ok, I just want you to be ok because the truth is, I have feelings for you." Larry said blushing as Carrie's blue eyes widened and said, "Really, I have feelings for you too." Carrie had grabbed his head and gazed into his emerald green eyes and kissed him with passion.

After 1 minute they had separated and a strand of Carrie's hair was hanging out and Larry had put it behind her ear. "I love you Carrie." Larry said blushing.

"I love you too Larry." Carrie said sweetly. "Ummm Larry is it ok if I... sleep with you on your bed." Carrie said as she blushed pink.

"Sure Care, when you have a nightmare I'll be right by your side." Larry said. Carrie had kissed his cheek and had both went to bed.

**The End.**


	4. Betrayed

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything. ****(I had edited to make the story more clear to read)**

**Couple: Corney (Corey and Laney)**

* * *

Lately, Laney had been missing band practice all because of her new friend named Taylor. Today her and Taylor were going to hang out and go shopping and park. Laney was getting ready to go to Taylor's house as she was wearing her usual clothes and put a hair clip in her hair. As she was read, she had ran to Taylor's house and had knocked on her door.

About a minute later, Taylor still hasn't answered so Laney had knocked again, and this time she had answered. Taylor was wearing her black hair in a ponytail, blue leggings and a purple top.

"Thank god you answered, we have a lot of things to." Laney said excitedly as Taylor cut her off.

"Not right now Lanes." Taylor said putting her right hand to Laney's face.

"What's going on." Laney asked.

"It's this girl named Britney, she sent me a text about us having a fight today!" Taylor said. "She said to meet up at the park now." Taylor said as she kept reading her message.

"But what about out day out." Laney said.

"This text is more important than our day out Laney." Taylor said as she looked down at the ground. "Ok Laney, you have to be by my side and be a good friend." Taylor said looking at Laney right in the eye.

"Sure your one of my best friend." Laney said but she thought of Taylor as her second best friend.

"Let's go." Taylor said as she grabbed Laney's arm.

**Taylor and her friend is gonna fight**

Laney and Taylor had arrived at the park where Britney and her friend was.

"Oh Taylor, can I talk to you for a minute." Britney said as she saw Laney looking at Corey.

"Sure whatever, come on Laney." Taylor said. "Umm just Taylor." Britney said to Laney as she stepped back. Laney just kept staring at Corey love struck sitting at the bench tuning his guitar.

"You see your red head friend, I can see she's in love with that blue haired boy." Britney said as she continued. "So if you kiss him your friend would be so heart broken." Britney said pointing to her.

"I'm only using her so I can get back at you." Taylor said.

"I know a while I got angry at you, but I want to be friends again." Britney said.

"Ok I'll do it now." Taylor said as she ran to Corey talking to him for a bit and then kissed him on the lips. Laney had saw everything and had went to Taylor.

"Why are you kissing him." Laney said angrily.

"Because one I don't like you very much and two I was using you." Taylor said.

"You used me!" Laney said shouting. "You know what Taylor I don't want to be friends with you anymore." Laney said as she pushed Taylor and had ran home crying.

Corey went chasing her and told Taylor, "You make me sick." Corey said to Taylor giving her a glare.

Corey saw Laney as he grabbed her arm and told her, "Are you ok." Corey said.

"No, I thought Taylor and I was really good friends, also you kissed her!" Laney said crying a lot more.

"Lanes, I don't like Taylor, and I would never do that to you." Corey said.

"But why did you kiss her." Laney said raising an eyebrow.

"She kissed me!" Corey said to Laney.

"Lanes, I don't like Taylor, if I liked Taylor I wouldn't of chased you." Corey said as Laney was thinking that Corey still cared for her.

"I'm sorry Core." Laney said giving Corey a smile.

"Lanes, I like you.." Corey said as he paused at his sentence. "A lot." Corey said as he looked down.

"I do too." Laney said looking in Corey's blue eyes. Laney and Corey had kissed on the lips for 30 seconds and had hugged and Laney had looked so love struck that she had fainted in his arms. Laney didn't need anyone except for Corey. They both lived happily ever after.

**The End.**

* * *

**Choose which couple you want me to do next?**

**Thanks for coming out everyone. :)**


	5. They Can't Know

**AN:Hey guys, so for this chapter I wanted to do this couple so much. I absolutely love this couple, so I wanted to write about them. ****(I had edited to make the story more clear to read)**

**Couple: KimKin**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Enjoy**

* * *

After the Newmans went home after their bodies got stuck with Grojband's, Kin had been thinking off Kim a lot. The reason is because Kin has a slight crush on Kim but nobody knows about his crush not even his brother Kon knows. Kin wanted to hang out with Kim but Corey wouldn't allow it because of her being a Newman.

Later on, Kin and Kon had been walking home as Kin told Kon, "Hey, I'm going to get some doughnuts, do you want some." Kin lied.

"Sure dude thanks, well I'll see ya when you get home." Kon said as he walked home while Kin was rushing to go to Kim's house. As Kin rang the door bell, her mother had answered and said, "Hello, may I help you."

"Umm yes is Kim in." Kin said nervously.

"Ohh no, Kim is at band practice, she won't be done till another 10 minutes." Kim's mum as said as Kin went to Carrie's garage.

About 10 minutes later the Newman's had finished their practice and Kin saw Kim come out.

"Hey Kim." Kin said cheerfully.

"Kin what are you doing here, you know I can't be seen with you." Kim said giving a sad voice.

"I know I know, I just came here to say that I love you." Kin said as Kim blushed and was surprised.

"I love you too." Kim said as Kin smiled.

"Hey Kim, are you coming." Konnie said shouting.

"Ummm Konnie, I just need some fresh air for an hour or two so would it be alright with you." Kim said lying but Konnie didn't notice.

"Ummm ok." Konnie said as she walked home

. "Phew now are you ready to have fun." Kin said in a flirty voice as Kim took Kin's hand.

**Kim and Kin are In love**

Kin and Kim went to the park and had run around with each other like what couples do. After a lot of running Kin and Kim had layed down on the ground holding each other's hand. Kin had checked the time on his watch which said 9:12pm and forgot he and Kim was gone for a long time.

"Omg it's almost quarter past 9, we better be going." Kin said.

"Well I'll see you around." Kim said as she passionately kissed Kin with a lot of passion just for 10 seconds.

"Woooow bye, oh and Kim the other's can't find out about us dating." Kin said warning her as she nodded her head. Carrie was hiding behind the bush and saw everything she was shocked and angry at the same time.

The next day, Kin had been smiling to himself because of what happened last with him and Kim. He had got to Corey's garage where Corey and Laney was just laying around watching T.V.

"Hey guys." Kin and Kon greeted their friends. As soon as the 4 friends said there hello's, Carrie storms in the garage with an angry look on her face and pushes Corey.

"Hey, what was that for?" Corey had said to Carrie.

"Listen Riffin, I'm not in a good mood right now, because one of your Grojband member is dating someone from my band!" Carrie said in an aggressive voice.

"Woah calm down Carrie, who is it?" Corey asked.

"It was the one with the glasses." Carrie pointed as everyone stared at Kin.

"Wait, Kin your dating someone from the Newman's." Corey said.

"Yes it's true, I'm dating Kim." Kin said as he looked down at the ground.

"Riffin, you better keep your band away from my band." Carrie said in a threatening voice.

"Newman calm down Kin can date whoever he wants even if its a Newman. And you can't tell him who he can't date." Corey said as Kin smiled.

"Thanks Corey." Kin said.

"Carrie there you are." Larry said as Kim and Konnie was following him.

"Kim, why the hey are you dating a Grojnerd." Carrie said as Kim was getting fed up of Carrie's bossiness.

"Carrie, you aren't the boss of me, I can date whoever I want. If you don't except me of dating someone you hate, I won't be in the band. I quit!" Kim said with anger passion as Carrie and The Newman's were shocked of how Kim was standing up for herself. Carrie couldn't let Kim leave the band due to her bossiness towards others.

"Kim wait." Carrie sighed as she sighed to her sentence. "You can date Kin." Carrie said as her anger flushed away. Kim and Kin smiled as they kissed.

"Ewww get a room love birds." Kon said as the two lovebirds kept hugging.

So Kim and Kin are officially a couple and they are very happy.

* * *

**The End**

**AN: Wow that was the worst chapter I wrote out of all of them. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter and tell me which couple you want me to do next. If you give me inspiration for a chapter for a couple that would be very helpful. Bye guys I will update a chapter on Wenesday. :)**


	6. Hurricane

**Hey guys I am back with a Corney one shot. :) Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. ****(I had edited to make the story more clear to read)**

**Couple: Corney (Corey and Laney) **

* * *

It was one windy day in Peacevillie and there was a hurricane. There was two very good friends called Corey and Laney and all they were doing is playing gold fish. Laney had checked the time on her phone and said, "Core, I got to go home I'll see you later."

"Ok Lanes, see ya tomorrow." The blue haired boy said. Laney had opened the garage door and had saw how windy it was outside.

"Ummm Core, I can't go home." Laney had said looking outside.

"Oh that's ok Lanes maybe you can stay here until the weather clears away." Corey said smiling.

"So what do you want to do Core." Laney asked.

"Ummm how about..." Corey said paused as he put his index finger on his chin and thought of an idea.

"How about truth or dare." Corey said as Laney nodded.

"Ok Lanes truth or dare." Corey said to his red haired friend.

"Ummm dare." Laney had said. "I dare you to say _'me and Nick Mallory are a couple.'_" Corey said in a girly voice.

"No way I think I'd do truth instead!" Laney said.

"Ok who do you have a crush on." Corey said as she blushed darkly. "So who is it Lanes." Corey kept saying jumping up and down.

"Ok I'll describe him. He has a sweet personality and is my best friend in the whole wide world." Laney said thinking of Corey.

"Is it Kin." Corey said as Laney poke her tongue out.

"No." Laney said. "Ok you describe your crush."

"Well she has beautiful green eyes, red hair and a sarcastic personality." Corey said thinking of Laney.

"Ok since we described our crushes we have to say it together." Corey said as Laney looked nervous.

"Ok on the count of three." Laney said anxiously. "1,2,3." Corey and Laney said as they had said out there crushes name. "You!" They had said at the same time as they both blushed as red as an apple.

"Yyyoouuu like me." Laney said stuttering.

"Yh, I like you because your really cute and adorable when you make those cute faces." Corey went into body blush.

"Wwwooow thanks Core." Laney had stuttered again. Laney and Corey had leaned and kissed each other and had felt imaginary fireworks over their heads and had held onto each other while kissing.

About a minute later they had separated and had looked outside which was sunny.

"Wow we had so much fun that it was already sunny." Corey said playing with Laney's hair. They had went outside as Laney fell over a rock and fell on top of Corey kissing an their faces was red and sweating as all the kids from there school stared at them and said,

"OMG Corey and Laney kissed." "OMG are they a thing." Everyone said whispering to one another. Corey and Laney had got off the floor right away and looked at each other.

"Hey are use guys a couple." Allie had said.

"Ummm yes we are a couple." Corey said as he held his girlfriends hand. Kate and Allie had squealed and hugged eachother really tightly. Everyone had officially called them Corney.

**The End**

* * *

**AN: So sorry for a short chapter. :( I hope you enjoyed it. New chapter coming on Friday. Please suggest what couple I should do next. PM me or type it in the reviews. Bye everyone.**


	7. Mina Comes Out Her Shell

**AN: Hey guys sorry for not updating yesterday. I couldn't think of anything to do for a one shot. I would like to thank lolliepopsticks for suggesting this couple and giving me an idea to write about them. Enjoy!**

**Couple: Mostly Minick (Mina and Nick) and little bit of Corney (Corey and Laney)**

Ever since Mina was 13 years old, she had feelings for Nick Mallory for 3 years, but nobody couldn't know especially Trina. She was too afraid to tell Nick because all the girls admired him and most of the girls are pretty. Mina was worried that she weren't pretty because she was a nerd. Today Trina was sick, so Mina went for walk and had smiled to herself due to her not being Trina's lackey today.

Mina had saw Nick sitting on the bench only listening to music as Mina went over to Nick. "Hi Nick." Mina said cheerfully.

"Nick says hi Mina Beff." Nick says as Mina giggled.

"Nick thinks Mina is cute when she giggles." Nick says as Mina went dark red.

"Wow thanks Nick, you are very beautiful I mean handsome." Mina said as she turned dark red but this time in embarrassment.

"Nick sees Mina really red." Nick said in third person.

"Oh I just have a... sorta crush on someone." Mina said as she put her right hand on her left elbow.

"Nick would like to know who is it." Nick said.

"He has dirty blonde hair, blue eyes and wears a red jacket." Mina said as Nick thought it was him.

"Is it Nick?" Nick says.

"Yh how did you know?" Mina said.

"Nick knows that he is the only person who wears a red jacket." Nick said.

"I know you don't have feelings for me. but that's ok." Mina said crying into tears.

"Mina don't cry, Nick thinks your amazing, smart and beautiful in many ways and Nick loves you."

"Yyoouu do." Mina said as Nick wiped tears from Mina's eyes.

"Yes I do." Nick says as he and Mina kissed.

Corey and Laney had walked past them and Corey took a photo of them.

"Look Lanes, I took a photo of Mina and Nick kissing. Trina will go ballistic." Corey showed Laney the photo.

"Umm Core, I need to confess something." Laney said looking frightened.

"What is it Lanes." Corey said smiling.

"I was going to tell you when the world was gonna end but when the didn't end I thought I'll tell you soon." Laney said.

"Lanes what is it?" Corey said.

"I love you." Laney said going red as Corey grabbed her face and kissed her on the lips.

"Can I say something crazier, I love you too." Corey and Laney smiled as they kissed again.

The two couples was really happy with each other. The End!

* * *

**AN: Once again sorry if it was too short. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Tell me what couple you want me too do next. Bye for now.**


	8. You Saved Me

**AN: Hey guys. I got good news and bad news. The bad news is, this is the third last chapter of these one shots. :( The reason why is because I am running out of ideas and I have some stories in progress that I need to get to, so I'm only doing 10 chapters for this story. The good news is, I will be writing new Grojband stories. At the end of this chapter, there will be some options of what use guys want me to write. I hope you enjoy this chapter.****(I had edited to make the story more clear to read)**

**Couple: Kontrina (Trina and Kon)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

* * *

It was just a typical day in a garage were a boy with a red bandanna on his head, thinking about a certain girl. This boy was named Kon,and Kon had started developing feelings for her ever since that dog contest. He thought that Trina won't ever like him because of him burping and farting all the time but the truth is Trina had mix feelings about Kon and Nick but she doesn't know which one of them to choose. Trina had looked at her window, which was snowing and decided to take a walk to get her mind off Kon but she couldn't stop thinking about him. Every step she takes, she kept thinking of a muscular Kon with long black hair carrying her and kissing her, Trina had smiled dreamily.

Trina kept thinking of Kon as she slipped on ice, when a certain someone grabbed her hand and it was... Kon. "Kon!"Trina blushed when Kon was still holding her hand.

"Hi Trina." Kon said smiling. "Sorry." Kon said blushing red.

"Why are you sorry?" Trina asked.

"Because I was holding your hand." Kon said rubbing his neck.

"It's ok I guess, anyways I just want to say thanks." Trina said hugging Kon. "Hey btw you are really huggable." Trina said squeezing Kon like a pillow.

"Thanks." Kon said as Trina unexpectedly kiss him on the lips, Kon was shocked for a second but had enjoyed the kiss as Trina wrapped her arms around Kon's neck and Kon had wrapped his arms around her back.

About a minute later, Trina and Kon had looked into each others eyes.

"I'm sorry, I just can't control my emotions, I just love you." Trina says blushing red like his bandanna, as Kon lifts her chin up and looks into her pink eyes.

"Trina, it's ok I love you too." Kon said as Trina is smiling and knew who she loved. The two people had kissed again and had went back to Corey's house. They had cuddled up on the couch as Trina cuddled onto Kon's chest as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Get a room guys." Corey shouted from behind as Kon and Trina threw a pillow at Corey.

After a couple of weeks, the band was shock that he was dating Trina but had excepted him dating Trina. Meanwhile, Trina had gotten over Nick Mallory and started to be more nice to Mina while Nick and Mina is dating.

**The End**

* * *

**AN: I hoped use guys enjoyed this chapter :). Sorry I didn't update yesterday because I was feeling really ill. :( Thanks for reading this chapter.**


	9. The Ring

**AN: Hey guys, I have really bad news but really good news. I had deleted 2 of my stories because they were awful but the good news I'm going to re write The Alternate Universe Of Grojband tomorrow. ****(I had edited to make the story more clear to read)**

**Couple: Corney (Corey and Laney)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

On one peaceful evening, there was two friends who were just alone doing nothing but laying on the fresh green grass. Those people are called Corey Riffin and Laney Penn. The reason why they are alone is because Corey is going to ask Laney to be his girlfriend, because he had a crush on Laney ever since they accidentally kissed on New Years Eve.

It was silence until Laney started to speak, "So Core, why are we here." Laney questioned her blue haired friend, "Oh, I just wanted to spend more time with you Lanes." Corey said as Laney blushed.

"Really Core." Laney said smiling as Corey gave her a goofy smile.

"Really." Corey said as he thought in his mind,_ "She is so adorable when she smiles."_

"So, really why did you bring me here?" Laney asked looking into Corey's blue eyes.

"I brought here so I can do this." Corey had tickled Laney as Laney was laughing so much that she couldn't breath.

"Core, stop!" Laney started to laugh more, then started to be serious, so she tickled Corey for revenge.

"Laney!" Corey said as he went into a burst of laughter. As Laney kept carrying on tickling Corey, they had both rolled on top of each other gazing into each other's eyes. There lips were about to meet until Corey went through his pockets for the ring he was going to give to Laney. The ring wasn't in Corey's pockets and had started to panic.

"Core, what is it." Laney asked as Corey looked upset.

"I lost something." Corey said panicked more.

"Core, its ok we'll find, whatever you lost." Laney said as Corey hugged her really tightly.

"Check in your pockets again." Laney said as she put the ring into Corey's pocket. Corey had checked his pocket in his shorts and had found the ring in his pocket. "Lanes, thankyou." Corey had smiled as he put his hand on his chest.

Corey had got up and grabbed Laney's hand and was on one knee. "Lanes, I love you so much, you have a voice of an angel when you talk and sing, your smile makes me die inside, your hair smell like roses and your eyes are more beautiful than a diamond. So what I'm trying to say is... will you be my girlfriend." Corey said as Laney's heart was pounding and had little tears coming out of her eyes.

"I would absolutely love to be your girlfriend." Laney said hugging Corey with embrace.

"Oh come on, just kiss already!" A girl with purple hair screamed behind the bush, Corey and Laney looked side to side who just said that and had both shrugged their shoulders, and had kissed with embrace as Corey has his arms around Laney back as she had her arms around his neck. They had both laid on the grass, not wanting this moment to end.

After 5 minutes of making out, they had both got a bit of air and gazed into each others eyes looking speechless as Corey said, "I love Lanes."

"I love you too Core." Laney smiled as she took her boyfriends hand and had headed back to Corey's house. As they headed to Corey's garage, Trina came towards them and said, "Wow, you finally got yourself a girlfriend who knew you were that cool. Plus you and your new girlfriend cannot kiss here, if use two want to kiss somewhere else, I suggest you kiss in your bedroom." Trina explained as the couple smiled at each other.

"Why, is it because you and Nick Mallory aren't dating." Corey said to his pink haired sister. "Oh btw Nick is dating Mina." Corey had said to his sister as Trina went into diary mode. Corey couldn't be any happier without his love of his life... Laney Penn.

* * *

**AN: Guys next chapter is the last one. :( But don't worry, there will be more stories coming soon. If you haven't voted on my poll, I hope you will. Bye guys.**


	10. Pranks for Nothing

**AN: Hey guys, I am so sorry for not updating a chapter in days. Thank you for waiting and also this is the last chapter. But the good news is I will be writing more one shot stories. At the end of this chapter I would like to give out shout outs to the people who had choose couples, giving me good comments and helping me with ideas. ****(I had edited it to make the story more clear to read)**

**Couples: Every couple I written in this story except Corrie this is mostly Corney (BTW they are all together)**

**Disclaimer: I don't anything except the plot of this story.**

* * *

In a garage, there was a group of people in this garage and 3 couples. Corey and Laney was just sitting down trying to think of lyrics, Kon and Trina was just making out as Nick and Mina was cuddling up on the couch listening to music. All Kin was doing was, making his costume for Halloween and was waiting for Kim.

Corey had heard the garage knocking, as Corey opened the garage it was the Newmans. When Corey had opened the garage door, "Kinney." Kim quickly ran to her boyfriend and kissed him with embrace.

Carrie had looked grossed out, "Uggg Kim, just cause I said you can date him doesn't mean you can makeout with him." Carrie said feeling disgusted.

"Sorry Carrie." Kim blushed in embarrassment.

"So, are use guys going Halloween." Carrie asked.

"Yh but I don't know what to dress up as." Laney asked.

"I've got an idea, how about each of us dress up as the same of our boyfriends and girlfriends." Larry suggested as he turned red what Carries going to dress up as. "I can't believe I'm saying but that's not a bad idea." Laney said as she glances at Corey.

"Um guys, I have to look for something in my room." Corey said.

"I'll come with you Core." Laney and Corey went upstairs.

"Carrie please don't tell me I'm going to dress up as a fairy." Larry complained.

"Relax Larrs, how about will go as Angels and Devils because it matches our hair colour." Carrie had suggested as Larry thought, _'it was better than dressing as a fairy or anything girly.'_

Meanwhile Corey and Laney was in Corey's room.

"So Core, what do you want to dress up for Halloween." Laney asked.

"Dunno Lanes, whatever you want." Corey said to his red haired girlfriend as he took of his t-shirt as Laney was blushing red and biting her lip.

"Are you alright Lanes you seem red?" Corey wrapped his arm around Laney as she was blushing as red as her hair.

"Yh, I-I'm just distracted from you not wearing a shirt." Laney stuttered as she was blushing from embarrassment.

"Are you saying that I don't look strong." Corey said in a fake sad tone.

"Of course not, your hot!" Laney said out loud as Corey blushed red. Corey had kissed his girlfriend on the lips.

"How about we have some time for ourselves and trick the guys that we are locked inside." Corey flirted as Laney was smiling evilly and started kissing Corey.

At the garage, everyone is started to be concerned where Corey and Laney was.

"Nick is wondering where Riffin and Penn is." Nick said talking in 3rd person.

"Possible dead." Carrie scoffed as everyone angrily looked at her. "What?" Carrie looked confused.

"How could you say that. I know you don't like him, but you don't have to be so mean." Mina said to her sister.

"He's just doing a prank and junk." Trina said.

"Carrie might be right, what happens if there stuck inside Corey's room." Konnie said. "Will just see if there doing a prank." Kin replied.

Meanwhile Corey and Laney are seen making out waiting for a knock on a door.

"Wow your actually a good kisser." Laney said as Corey was smiling.

"Thanks Lanes you too, even though I don't have a shirt." Corey blushed a bit of what he said. Corey and Laney had heard a knock on a door, "Corey,Laney are you ok?" Mina said.

"Laney, just go with the plan, just pretend to cry." Corey said as Laney nodded. Laney started to fake cry.

"Oh Corey, I'm scared that we will never get out of here." Laney said as everyone outside except Carrie and Trina was curious.

"Guys, this is a dumb joke." Carrie said.

"Laney seems really upset and scared." The red head boy said.

In Corey's room, Laney and Corey are laughing so much.

"Should we trick them now." Corey said as he put on another T-shirt.

"Lets do this." Laney said to her blue haired boyfriend as she put the mask of Corey on. Corey had put on a Laney mask.

Corey and Laney had turned the door handle as everyone outside was shocked it was a trick and Corey and Laney had jumped in front of them.

"AHHHH!" Everyone screamed as Corey and Laney was laughing so hard that they fell on the floor.

"We got use guys good." The couple said at the same time. "Riffin,Penn, you scared us to death." Carrie said angrily.

"Use could've seen your faces especially Carrie's." Corey said giggling more.

"I weren't scared." Carrie argued.

"Sure you weren't scared." Corey mocked her.

"I just screamed with the other's, so they wouldn't be the only one's scared." Carrie had red growing on her face.

"Sure Carrie. Oh wait what's this a photo of you scared." Corey smiled as he showed her the photo.

"You better delete that or I'll kill you." Carrie said aggressively as Larry held her back.

"Car calm down, its alright." Larry said when he and Carrie kissed passionately on the lips.

"Nick thinks Mina wants to kiss Nick." Nick said, Mina on the other hand was blushing and kissed him.

"So are we going Halloween or what." The girl with the round glasses said.

"Lets go!" Konnie said energetic.

As everyone got their costumes Corey and Laney dressed up as Gwen and Duncan from Total Drama** (AN: I don't own TD)**, Carrie and Larry was dressed up as angels and devils, Kin and Kim was dressed up as Clyde and Bonnie. Konnie was the third wheel of Carrie and Larry. The rest of them decided to stay home and watch a movie instead due to Trina, Nick and Mina being old for Halloween and costumes. It was truly a good Halloween for them.

* * *

**The End**

**I would like to thank these people for giving me ideas, nice comments and couple ideas.**

**Shout Outs:**

**.9231 (sorry for not getting the whole name in)**

**Fernanda **

**not-so-random-fan no1**

** I hope you enjoyed these one shots and I hoped you had an awesome Halloween. Bye guys. :) **


End file.
